winxclubepisodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom
Bloom is the main character of the show, Winx Club. She is the founder and leader of her group, Winx and she is the fairy of the dragon flame. She is the youngest princess of Domino. Her sister is Daphne and her parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion. She is one of the strongest fairies in the universe.She is the guardian fairy of Domino History Bloom's realm, Domino, was attacked by the Ancestral Witches when she was a baby. While her parents fought against evil, Daphne, Bloom's sister, rescued her from the Ancestral Witches who are aftering the power of the Dragon Flame. She gave Bloom the power, and sent her to Earth, where she was found by Mike and rescued her from a fire in a building.Her adoptive parents are Mike and Vanessa. Personality Bloom is a kind and brave girl. She is willing to save others and she fights evil without expecting something in return. Bloom's got her mother's orange hair and blue eyes she also has pet bunny named kiko. Which her adoptive parents gave her as a gift. Bloom likes to finish her missions in time and she doesn't wait if it comes to helping her "friends" which is very nice of her to do. Appearances in Episodes Season 1 An Unexpected Event - In the morning, Bloom was woken by Vanessa. Later on, she went to a park and helped a fairy called Stella from an ogre. Bloom unexpectedly shoots a spell that defeated the ogre that attacked Stella, Knut. Bloom rescued Stella and they became friends. Stella also reveals that Bloom is a fairy and invites her to Alfea, a school for fairies. However, Knut and a troll attacked her home. But luckily, a group called the Specialists saved them and defeated the Troll and Ogre. Finally, Bloom accepts to go to Alfea along with Stella. Welcome to Magix! - Bloom goes to Alfea and meets the teachers, and her new friends. Along with her friends, she went to Magix. She met the Trix and was frozen by Icy, but later was rescued by the Winx and was given heat by Stella. Transformations Magic Winx This is the first transformation Bloom achieved. Bloom Magix Winx.jpg|Bloom's Magic Winx Magic Charmix (Nick version only) This transformation is basically the same with Magic Winx. However, it is only shown in the Nickelodeon specials with a different song. Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom's Magic Charmix Charmix BloomCharmix.png|Bloom's Charmix Enchantix Bloom Enchantix 3D.jpg|Bloom's 3D Enchantix Bloom Enchantix.jpg|Bloom's 2D Enchantix Believix Bloom Believix.png|Bloom's Believix Sophix Bloom sophix.jpg|Bloom's Sophix. Lovix Bloom Lovix.jpg|Bloom's Lovix. Harmonix Bloom Harmonix.png|Bloom's Harmonix Sirenix Sirenix Bloom.png|Bloom's 2D Sirenix Bloom Sirenix 3D.jpg|Bloom's 3D Sirenix Gallery |-|Bloom's gallery= Sky and bloom.jpg Dark-bloom.jpg|Dark Bloom Bloom Harmonix Fly.jpg Bloom Magix Winx.jpg BloomNick.png Bloom Believix.jpg Sirenix Bloom.png Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Female Characters Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Charmonix Category:Sky Category:Charmix Category:Daphne Category:Diaspro Category:Stella Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Serena Category:Selkies Category:Winx Forever Category:Winx club forever Category:Magic winx Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Domino Category:Seasons Category:King Orithel Category:Queen Marion Category:Girl Category:Fairy Category:Charmonix Spells Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Believix Spells Category:Harmonix Spells Category:Sirenix Spells Category:Royalty Category:Magic Category:Sparks